Never Say Goodbye
by techychic
Summary: Wolfwood leaves Vash behind to take care of something. *Chapter 2 is up* YAOI! WxV please R
1. Never Say Goodbye

Never Say Goodbye  
  
Warning – yaoi, AU, occ, angst  
No spoilers (yet)  
Disclaimer- I do not own Trigun  
Author: Techychic   
Rating: PG-13 (I think)   
Summary: Wolfwood leaves Vash behind to take care of something. (I suck at   
summaries)   
.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The heat was excruciating as the mid afternoon sun beat down upon the two men in an   
otherwise empty town.  
  
The cigarette fell to the ground and the twist of a heal the embers were ground to   
nothingness in the course sand.  
  
"So I guess this is goodbye," tears streamed from the aquamarine eyes.  
  
"Vash please don't cry" Nicholas reached up to wipe the tears away from the pale cheeks.   
Vash leaned into the warm calloused hand.  
  
"But your leaving me so" Vash sniffed, "so I have every right to cry!"  
  
Nicholas leaned the cross punisher against a post and took Vash into his arms. Vash's   
tears were soaking the black jacket but neither cared. The priest dress in black pulled   
away, his darker hands cupped Vash's face and tilted his head so their eyes met.  
  
"I don't like goodbyes they are too final …" the others bottom lip trembled "besides I'm   
not leaving you forever, I just have to take care of something that's all." This time he   
kissed the tears away then kissed those pale silky warm lips. With a heavy heart Nick   
picked up his cross punisher, slinging it behind his shoulder. He tuned away heading   
towards the canyons.  
  
"You better stay alive!" Vash shouted to the disappearing figure.  
  
"Yeah I love you to Vash" and with that he disappeared from Vash's vision.  
  
"I love you too Nicholas" Vash turned to go inside the hotel, "and you better come back   
to me."  
  
To be continued…  
  
I know it was short but it's all I have time to write since this coming week I have my   
finals (eek!). 


	2. Journey with an unknown purpose

Never Say Goodbye  
Warning – yaoi, AU, occ, angst  
No spoilers (yet)  
Disclaimer- I do not own Trigun  
Author: Techychic   
Rating: PG-13 (I think)  
Note – All spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes are my own (As I have no one   
else to blame ^_^)   
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Man what the hell am I doing? ' thought Nicholas Wolfwood. He had been walking   
through desert and canyons for a few days now, seemingly getting nowhere fast. During   
the cold nights and the scorching days his thoughts were mainly of the man he left   
behind. The man he loved with his very heart and soul. 'I was such an idiot to leave him   
behind' he berated himself 'I should be there protecting him making sure he doesn't get   
killed.'  
  
There were times as he rested in the shade that he wondered why he was out here so far   
away from Vash. Then he would remember Knives, and what he was sent to his angel   
for. Nicholas had no intention of handing his angel over to that devil that dared to claim   
any relation (let alone brotherhood). This is why he had to make this journey, just for the   
chance that it would keep his love alive, that it would keep them both alive.  
  
Nicholas looked up the canyon wall; he remembered this place well even though the   
bloodstains had long been sanded away. 'This is where I died, or at least I should have.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nicholas had been walking for days, god how he hated this forsaken hell of a planet. He   
opened his canteen and took a gulp of water. "Ah! Now that's good!" he said with a   
raspy voice. He had been lucky to stumble upon that little water hole, one more day with   
out water and he would have been making his own last rights.  
  
"I swear" he said aloud, "I need to invest in a car or something." Nicholas pulled out a   
cigarette from his inside coat pocket and put it to his lips, he struck a match and lit the   
end. He had for gotten how long he had been out here, he knew he was approaching   
another canyon. 'Damn how many of these are there!' he continued walking 'maybe I've   
been going in one huge fucking circle all this time.'  
  
"Hmm, to hot to move right now" he walked up to the edge of the canyon, "how easy it   
would be to jump" he laughed at the thought. Nick stood near the edge, every part of him   
was sore his neck and back were killing him. He swung his canvas wrapped cross   
punisher in front of him and set it on the ground. 'Oh this was a bad idea' he though as   
he heard the rock he was standing on crack as it gave way. A body dressed in black   
plummeted down the side of the canyon wall leaving blood spatters along the rock. The   
mangled body hit the ground in a bloody and broken heap.  
  
The sheets shifted as the man in the bed sat up suddenly. Nick took in his surrounding, a   
small rook probably in a house. He spotted an old man in the corner who was slowly   
hobbling toward him; he had a kind face and wild white hair with a smile a mile wide.  
  
"Ah you awake" the old man said cheerfully, "I'm surprised your still breathing after a   
fall like that." The old man lowered himself and looked expectantly at the young man.   
Nick pulled the sheet back and swung his legs over the side, he ran a hand through his   
dark hair.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Nick asked more of himself than the old man. The old man's   
eyes went wide; there wasn't a scratch on the young man, not a one!  
  
"I saw you go down with that canyon wall," this caught the wippersnappers attention   
"you're damn lucky I was driving past and saw you fall." Now he remembered! He just   
stopped to rest and the next thing he knew he was falling, and then he woke up here.  
  
"Heh well you just saved a man of god," Nick almost laughed at that "I'm father   
Wolfwood" he couldn't hold back the laughter.  
  
"A priest huh, well I guess that means all my sins are forgiven," the old man joked. They   
both shared a good long laugh, but one thing still bothered the old gentleman.  
  
"Say when I found you I thought you were dead…" the mirth in the room was silenced,   
"I mean I don't remember you breathing when I put your body in the back of my truck."   
Nick said nothing; he honestly didn't know what had happened. Had he died, or was he   
merely lucky? "But when we pulled into town two days ago you were breathing, so I   
brought you here to clean ya up and put you to bed," the old man finished his tale.  
  
'Wait a minute two days ago?' Nick looked at his arms and legs, even his chest was   
unscathed, 'what the…I don't have a scratch on me…how is this possible.'  
  
"So how did you survive that fall Mr. Wolfwood?" the curiosity was too much for the old   
man to leave alone.  
  
Nick looked him straight in the eye and smiled, "I'm magical."  
  
*~*~*~*~*End Flash Back*~*~*~*~*  
  
The priest in black smiled at that memory, he had passed through that town on his   
journey. He stopped by to see the old timer, but the man had already departed this world   
about a year ago. 'Hope your laughing it up in heaven old timer.'  
  
Finally a crystal blue splash of water appeared in the horizon, the vision was so surreal   
that one would thin it were a mere illusion. Perhaps it was. Nick determinately trudged   
foreword, unconsciously putting one foot in front of the other 'damn I'm tired.' Nick   
didn't remember falling asleep once during this expedition, he was worried as well as   
love sick. Nick's mind was on Vash most of the time, often wondering if his crazy   
Tongari was safe without his protector. Strangely enough he had gotten use to the blond   
gunman sleeping at his side, 'I should kick myself for falling so hard for him.'  
  
Nick set down cross punisher and kneeled at the small water hole, smoke spiraling from   
his umpteenth cigarette that day. He drew three vials from inside his suit and filled them   
each with the crystal liquid; he made sure each vial was closed tightly before putting   
them back. Nick reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of liquor, he emptied the   
contents into the water tainting the color with a brandy hue. He once again picked up his   
cross and bag. As he turned to leave a single lit cigarette sailed through the air, and when   
it landed the liquor tainted water was set ablaze.  
  
'Vash, I'll be back in your arms soon.'  
To be continued . . .  
  
Finals are over! *dances with joy* which means that I should have a bit more time to   
write now. Remember to review! 


End file.
